I'll Love You Till The End Of Time
by LuhGleek
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are best friends. They are in love with each other but too afraid to admit it. Is their love going to survive when another boy comes through Kurt's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine remembers clearly the day he first met Kurt.

_He was fourteen. Blaine was so bored and it was just the first class on a Monday. The sake of all this was Mrs. Smythe, the most boring history teacher in the whole universe._

_Blaine was lost in his thoughts, when he heard a familiar voice call his name._

_"__Mr. Anderson, is it everything okay? Why aren't you paying attention to what I am saying?__ " asked Mrs. Smythe in an almost angry tone._

_Blaine immediately glanced to her, waking from his thoughts._

_"I-I am sorry, Ms. Smythe. It's just…I didn't sleep very well last night "_

_Ms. Smythe opened her mouth to respond when she saw someone in front of the ajar door. Blaine glared to where she was looking. He have never seen a boy so handsome his entire life. He walked through the door and stopped next to the teacher and whispered something in her ear._

_Finally, the teacher turned to the students and said: "This is Mckinley High new student. His name is Kurt Hummel. Why don't you take a sit? There is an empty chair next to Mr. Anderson"_

_The other boy's eyes met Blaine's. Kurt took a sit next to Blaine._

_Oh my God. Those blue eyes were so…shiny and flawless, just like an ocean. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he had a pale skin that seemed to reflect the sunshine._

_Nor Blaine nor Kurt said a word 'till the end of the class. And it didn't take very long._

_"Hi" Said a beautiful voice that seemed to belong to an angel. "I'm Kurt." Said the boy, extending his hand._

_"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He extended his own hand to shook the other boy's. When his hand touched Kurt's, Blaine couldn't help but feel something down his spine. That boy had such a soft skin. Blaine made a mental note to ask later what kind of skin products he used to have such a perfect skin._

_"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I am sorry if I'm bothering you but since I'm new here, I don`t know the place really well so can you help me to find the next class? ", asked Kurt, not letting go of Blaine's hand._

_When Kurt raised his head, Blaine noticed that his gorgeous eyes were not blue anymore…they were green. Have they changed their color?_

_"Of course. What is it ? " Said Blaine biting his lips trying to hide his smile._

_"It`s English" replied the other boy grinning._

_"Oh. Mine too. You will love that class. Our teacher is Mr. Menzel. He's nice. Follow me"_

That was three years ago. Since then, they were inseparable. They have built through the years a beautiful friendship. There was just one problem. Blaine was completely and utterly in love with Kurt.

Now he was sitting in an armchair, in Kurt's bedroom, watching the other boy pace back and forth just because he had a date with Noah James.

Noah was in the football team, very handsome, tall, blonde hair and blue eyes. The perfect guy. Kurt has ever had a crush on him and Blaine had to listen everyday to Kurt talking about how attractive he was and how many babies Kurt and Noah would adopt when they got married. Kurt even made a nickname to them: Nurt. Blaine has always been jealous of Kurt but when he came to tell Blaine the news he felt like his heart had stopped, as if there was something in his throat that he couldn't get rid of.

Blaine was feeling bad but he had to help his best friend. So he stood up and broke the silence.

"Calm down, Kurt."

"I can't. I don't know what to wear, what to do, how to speak to him. I've never even kissed a guy, Blaine. What if he tries to kiss me? I won't know what to do."

Blaine felt his stomach flinch at the thought of other man kissing those soft, pink lips. Then he reminded himself that Kurt wasn't his, neither was Kurt's lips. How he wished this wasn't happening.

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine took Kurt's chin so they could look in each other's eyes. "He's gonna love you. Just the way you are, ok? You are amazing and-" He stopped when he realized he was saying too much.

"Do you really think so, Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt. Don't worry. Now, let me help you with your clothes. The date is at 4. We only have two hours for you to get ready"

They spent an hour and a half only deciding what Kurt would wear. Kurt opted for a stripped grey shirt, tight jeans, and black boots.

When Blaine realized that Kurt was going to put the clothes on, he was already making his way towards the door. Kurt stopped him, holding his elbow.

"I'm going to need your opinion. Stay here"

"Okay" Blaine said, his cheeks turning to red.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's pale, bare chest. All he wanted to do was get closer and touch the other boy's chest. But he couldn't. So he looked away, feeling how much he was blushing.

When Kurt took his jeans off so he could put the other one, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him. What a perfect sight. It was beautiful. _Kurt was beautiful._

When Kurt turned around he couldn't hide the grin forming in his lips.

"So…what did you think?" Kurt asks, hopefully.

"Kurt, you are…amazing" Blaine had to tell him, let him know how beautiful he was but he couldn't just call him beautiful. He would be crossing the line.

Kurt blushed. Blaine found it adorable.

"Thanks"

They spent a few seconds staring at each other when Blaine broke the silence.

"I think it's time for you to go" He glanced at his watch. It was almost 4p.m."

"No, Blaine. Noah will come here to take me. Isn't he a perfect gentlemen?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"Y-Yeah. Of course he is" _No, he is not._

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Oh my God! It's him! How do I look?" Kurt asked, clearly nervous and excited at the same time.

Then he said.

"Very beautiful"

Kurt grinned immediately, feeling his stomach flinch. This feeling never stopped. Everytime Blaine looked at him, smiled to him, or even talked to him, he felt like that. He reminded himself that he was going on a date with Noah James. He was supposed to feel those things for Noah. But he didn't. He only wished it was Blaine on that date instead of Noah. The only reason why Kurt was doing this was to get over Blaine. The other boy obviously didn't feel the same way about him.

Then he saw himself hugging Blaine. He shouldn't have done that because now he didn't want to let go.

When Kurt hugged Blaine, the latter felt his heart beat more than he thought it was possible. There was something about being in Kurt's arms that just felt right. It was amazing.

"Thank you, Blaine. For everything. I gotta go. Wish me luck"

"You won't need it but good luck"

That being said he was left alone with his thoughts and his heart still beating very fast.

He felt like everyday he was falling more for Kurt. He felt sick at the idea of Noah being able to hold him like this when we wanted to just because he could. Blaine didn't want it to be like this. So he decided. When Kurt got back from the date, he would tell him everything. So maybe, just maybe Kurt would tell him he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry I had to put Blaine through this! Please don't hate me. I promise soon everything is going to be okay! **

**Next chapter: We'll know a little bit more about Noah. Do you think Blaine is going to tell Kurt that he's in love with him? ****Wait and see ;)**

**And please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine woke up at 10am in the next day feeling very anxious. He hadn't talked to Kurt since his date with Noah the day before and now he was decided he would tell Kurt about his feelings. He really didn't know what he would say to Kurt. He would just say things that came from his heart. He sent him a text.

**To: Kurt**

**Kurt, I need to talk to you. How about we meet at 7pm at Breadstix?**

It didn't take very long until Blaine felt his mobile phone buzzing with a reply from Kurt.

**From: Kurt**

**Good morning to you too, sleepyhead. I need to talk to you as well. 7pm is fine for me :)**

Blaine frowned. Kurt needed to talk to him. What about? What if Kurt's date with Noah has gone well and now they were dating? What if they were planning to get married and adopt two children, just like Kurt wanted?

Okay, now Blaine was freaking out.

**To: Kurt**

**Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7pm. XOXO.**

Blaine was in doubt of what he would wear. In the end, he chose a simple red polo shirt combined with black trousers and a silver bowtie. He took a quick shower, dressed up and spent thirty minutes combing his hair. He decided to free his curls. Kurt had said once he looked better without gel.

When it was time to pick Kurt up, Blaine was dying of anticipation. He couldn't wait to see his friend's-hopefully future boyfriend- reaction. Blaine was afraid of Kurt saying that he didn't like him the way he did or of the possibility of him starting to avoid Blaine.

Wait. What if Kurt didn't want to talk to Blaine anymore? Blaine didn't know what he would do without Kurt. He's always been there for him, has been very supportive when Blaine came out to his parents. Kurt was his best friend. In fact, Kurt was one of the most important people in Blaine's life. He couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever.

But Blaine couldn't give up now. He would tell Kurt everything and even if his best friend didn't love him back, he knew the other boy would understand him. Nothing would change. At least he hoped.

When Blaine was on his way to Kurt's house he received a text from the other boy.

**From: Kurt**

**Hey, Blaine. I suppose you're almost here but can you please go straight to Breadstix? I've got a surprise for you xD**

Blaine got extremely excited in the moment he read Kurt's text. What could it be?

**To: Kurt**

**Sure. See you there =)**

Little did he know that he shouldn't be excited. At all.

Blaine couldn't help the grin that came across his face when he saw Kurt. But his face fell in the instant he realized that Kurt wasn't alone. He was with Noah. They were holding hands. And they sat on their table. Kurt and Blaine's table. How could Kurt do this to Blaine? Blaine felt like he was about to throw up.

When Kurt saw Blaine his face lit up. He hugged him and started talking excitedly.

"Hi Blaine! So I think you know Noah from school but I guess you haven't been properly introduced to each other. Noah, this is Blaine, my best friend. Blaine, this is Noah, my boyfriend."

Blaine eyes got wide at the moment he heard the word boyfriend. Noah and Kurt were dating? Oh, God. Now everything was falling apart. Blaine came to talk to Kurt about his feelings and now he discovers that the boy who he most loves in the whole world belongs to someone else.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked a little preoccupied.

"Y-yeah, everything is fine." He lied. "You two are dating? That's great news." He said, unenthusiastically.

"Yes, we are. Sit down and I'm gonna tell you everything. Do you know how he asked to be my boyfriend? It was totally romantic…"

Kurt proceeded to tell Blaine about him and Noah but he wasn't listening. All he could do was glance from their interlaced fingers to Noah's right hand that was on Kurt's leg. Then he saw that Noah was staring at him. There was something in his eyes that immediately made him don't like the guy. He didn't know what but it was like Noah was threatening Blaine with his eyes. He just didn't trust Kurt's boyfriend.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's beautiful voice.

"Blaine, what's wrong? It seems like you're far away from here. Is there something bothering you?"

He felt his eyes full of tears and a lump forming on his throat. But he couldn't cry. Not here in front of the boy who he loved. He had to get out of there. He couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Kurt. I just remembered that I've got some homework to do. I need to go, ok? See you later"

"But Blaine…"

Kurt tried to call him but Blaine was already out of Breadstix.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I don't know what happened to him. I've never seen him like this." Kurt said, a little upset with the way Blaine had treated them.

"That's okay, baby. How about we go to my place now, pick a movie and don't watch it?"

Kurt knew what Noah was talking about. He felt sick at the idea. He didn't know why. He and Noah were dating know and he should go with him. But Kurt didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Noah but can we do that in another day? I'm a bit tired."

Noah didn't look convinced but he agreed.

"Okay. I'll carry you home."

"Thank you. Let's go" Kurt said, smiling.

They paid the bill and left.

When Blaine got home he went immediately to his bedroom, buried his face in his pillow and started to cry.

All the hopes that he had to be with Kurtwere gone. He knew that if Kurt loved him back or at least felt something for him he wouldn't be dating Noah.

Suddenly the door opened. Blaine saw his mother, Liza Anderson standing there. She ran immediately to Blaine and wrapped her arms around him.

"Honey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Liza asked, visibly preoccupied.

Blaine tried to say something but nothing came. The sobs didn't let him say anything coherent.

"Calm down Blaine. Tell me what happened. Does it have something to do with Kurt?"

Blaine looked at his mother as if asking how she knew.

"Blaine I am your mother. I know you. I can tell that you're in love with him. Just for the way your eyes lit up when you see him or even hear his name, the way you smile when you're around him." His mother said, rubbing circles over his back trying to calm him.

Liza has always been very supportive since Blaine came out to his parents. His father didn't like the fact that he was gay so they just ignored the subject around him.

"Now tell me. What's wrong?"

When Blaine finally managed to calm himself, he started to speak.

"Mom, I love him. I love him so much. I always have but I couldn't tell him. I've always been afraid of ruining our friendship. And I was okay with keeping that to myself but then this guy, Noah, came and they had a date so I decided that after that I would tell him everything. But now they are dating. Kurt is not mine and will never be." Blaine babbled. Then he started sobbing again.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, sweetheart. I know. I know it hurts. Shh."

It was good to have someone there to comfort him, especially when this someone was his mother. But what confused Blaine the most was that deep inside he wished that the one wrapped around him was the reason why he was crying: Kurt.

And even worse was the fact that tomorrow was Monday. That meant that Blaine would have to see Kurt and Noah holding each other's hand, kissing each other and being cute all day.

Liza kissed his forehead and left.

Then Blaine went to sleep- or at least tried – because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: **

**So this was the chapter two of I'll Love You Till The End Of Time. I hope you don't hate me. You don't, right? Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay.**

**I would like to thank a lot everyone who is reading this fanfic and reviewing. It means a lot to me. **

**So please review and tell me what you thought of it. Pretty pretty please? xD**

**Also if you have any suggestions you can leave a review or an ask on Tumblr (make-it-dark-again).**

**That's it guys! I'll uptade as soon as I can. Chapter three is gonna be fun if you know what I mean ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, I'm really thankful for those who reviewed on the first chapter and to my crazy friend RafahMMC, who has been supporting me a lot since I showed her this fic. But I really need you guys to review because I want to know what you're thinking of it, ok? **

**Here's the third chapter and I know it's been a long time but and I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THAT, PRECIOUS ANGELS *-* I've been very busy with school but now I have the time to write more. Isn't it great? :D **

**Sorry if this one is short but I felt that it was necessary to stop in that part. I'm gonna stop babbling now and let you read it. I hope**** you like it xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

When the morning came Blaine didn't want to get out of his bed. He knew very well what was waiting for him on McKinley.

"Blaine, wake up." His mother said softly, shaking his shoulders gently.

"Hm...don't want to." Blaine mumbled.

"Come on, honey. You're gonna be late."

Suddenly the door made a loud noise. That startled Blaine and made him jump immediately and sit on his bed, still feeling a bit groggy.

Oh no. It was Blaine's father. He went out the day before and was probably drunk by now. Blaine didn't want to imagine what would happen. Bill was a very serious and retiring man but when he got drunk bad things happened.

"Bill, where were you? You look terrible." Liza said, concern visible in her eyes.

"I-I went out with a few friends."

_He was drunk._

"Oh, come here. You need to take a shower then you'll be feeling a little better."

"What? Now you want to tell me what to do?" Bill raised his voice, with cold eyes, anger showing on them.

"Dad, stop yelling! Mom is only trying to help you." Blaine said, nervous. He held his father's arms.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU STUPID LITTLE FAGGOT!" Blaine's father yelled shaking his hands violently.

Blaine felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't cry in front of his father. He wouldn't let him know what he could do to him just by saying those offensive words.

"Sweetie, I think is better for you to go. You can eat at school." Liza did her best to smile but she just couldn't.

Blaine nodded, took some clothes, went to the bathroom to get change and rushed to his car.

The ride to Blaine's school was full of tears. He let the sobs he had been holding appear now. His life was a hell. His father always did those things to Blaine and he was tired of it. He used to have Kurt and he could go to him and cry on his strong and warm arms whenever those things happened. He would hold him and comfort him, making everything okay. Now he wasn't sure he would be allowed to do that anymore. Kurt had a boyfriend and Blaine had to get used to the idea that he would never be more than a friend to Kurt. Kurt, the boy who he loved so much probably was in love with another boy. Blaine was no one. Maybe his father was right. As he had said once, Blaine was just a waste of space.

When he arrived at school, he looked at himself in the mirror before he got out of the car. His face was extremely red, eyes swollen.

He didn't care about that. Why should he?

He entered the school and went straight to his locker finding Kurt and Noah there since his best friend's locker was next to his.

Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine but his face fell when he noticed that he had been crying.

"Blaine, what happened? Were you crying?"

"No, Kurt. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Blaine said, voice weak, glancing to Noah, who was staring at Blaine with a suspicious look on his face.

"And about last night-" He began to explain but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Forget about last night. At least, for now. Tell me what's wrong, Blaine!"

Kurt knew Blaine too well. He knew when the other boy had been crying. Although he thought it was very cute when Blaine cried, it broke his heart to see him sad.

"Look, Kurt I'll tell you later ok? We are already late to our class" Blaine said, in a harsh tone.

"Okay, let's go. Wait for me, please!" Kurt called for Blaine when he saw that the other boy was already on his way to the class.

Blaine and Kurt had English class now. Blaine felt a bit happy when he saw that Noah and Kurt had to part but his face fell in the moment they kissed each other, jealous consuming his body. It was a simple peck on the lips but Blaine felt like his world was falling apart. God, he would give everything he had to be the one kissing Kurt's beautiful lips.

He stayed there waiting for Kurt while staring at nothing because he couldn't bring himself to keep looking at them kissing.

A few seconds later Kurt pulled apart and looked at Blaine trying to give his best smile, but not succeeding and they went to their class.

Blaine tried his best but he just couldn't concentrate in whatever the teacher was saying. He kept thinking about his mother. What if his father had done something bad to her?

He was interrupted from his thoughts we he felt a familiar, too _soft _hand tugging his arms.

"Blaine, didn't you hear Mr. Hastings? We need to pair up to do this essay. Do you want to be my pair?"

Blaine thought he was going to drown in the sea of Kurt's eyes. The sunlight was reflecting on them and they were shining so bright that Blaine had to fight the urge to cry. He noticed that his best friend was waiting for an answer, so he had to say something.

"Sure. If you want to."

"I want you to give the essay to me next Monday, okay?" Mr. Hastings said.

"So do you want to meet up at your house or at mine?" Kurt asked.

"Uh...anywhere you want" Blaine replied, incapable of looking the other boy in the eyes because if he did, he might cry.

"Okay, Blaine Anderson, tell what's going on right now!" Kurt noticed that everybody in the classroom turned to look at him as he said that but he didn't mind. He was worried about Blaine.

Blaine knew why Kurt was like that and he understood him. He thought that if it was him instead of Kurt he would be that way or even worse. Blaine needed Kurt. And Kurt deserved to know about what was going on with him - what his dad did to him - because he was his best friend and he was worried about him. At least that's what he liked to think.

"Kurt, can we talk later on the library?"

"Yeah. But don't you think you're going to get rid of this conversation, okay Anderson?"

"I know that, Hummel. When you want something from someone you don't stop annoying them until you get it"

They were flirting. Just like they used to. God, how had he missed those moments.

"Good that you know it." Kurt said, smirking.

The bell rang not long after that. Kurt and Blaine got out of the classroom. When Blaine opened his mouth to ask if they were still going to see each other when the class was over Noah appeared and greeted Kurt with a kiss.

"Hi, babe! How was your class?" Kurt asked when they pulled apart.

"Boring. You weren't there so…"

"Awn, you're so cute!" Kurt said with an adored voice and a goofy smile.

Blaine would give everything he had to have that smile directed to him. But well… you can't always get what you want.

"Hm.. I'm going to my class, okay?" Said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and said: "Bye, Blaine."

The rest of Blaine's day went by slowly. Everytime he caught himself thinking about Kurt and he couldn't help wondering how their conversation would be like. He needed Kurt, needed his best friend so much. He just wished they were more than just friends…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review! You can give some suggestions if you want to **** I promise I'll update chapter 4 as soon as I can. I love you all xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, precious angels! Do you guys like it when I call you like that? No? Okay.**

**Here's chapter four. I hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

When the bell rang Blaine rushed to the library. He just couldn't wait to see those gorgeous blue eyes again.

The library was not far away from the classroom he was in. Yet, it seemed like he would never get there.

When he got there, after what seemed like an hour, Kurt was already waiting for him with that bright smile he loves so much.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come, Blaine" Kurt said, grinning.

"Why is that? I'm not late. You're early, actually" Blaine replied, glancing at his watch

Blaine sat next to Kurt but tried to stay a little away for Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Now tell me. What happened? And don't come up with another excuse like 'I am just tired' because I know you like the back of my hand, Blaine. You're my best friend and I'm worried about you." Kurt said, concern visible in his eyes.

"I-It's my dad"

"Oh, Blaine…what did he do this time?"

"You know, same as always. He came home drunk and got all angry when I tried to calm him down. He called me that 'f word' again" Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry, B. I swear to you that I would do whatever I could to make him stop. But I just can't." Kurt gave him a sad smile.

"I know that, Kurt. But you don't have to do anything. I just wish he was more like your dad, you know? All supportive and proud of his son." Blaine tried to hold back tears.

"You know what? You're coming to my house tonight and we're going to watch a movie. It always cheers you up, doesn't it? You can pick one this time, even if I know you're going to choose Moulin Rouge, anyway" They both chuckled. "Let me just call my dad, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to call my mom too." He paused and sighed "Thanks, Kurt. You are…the best best friend anyone could ever have"

"I know that" Kurt said, teasingly.

"Oh God, you're so cocky sometimes."

"Me? I'm the most humble person in the whole world" Kurt smirked.

"Of course."

Kurt took his phone off his bag and dialed Burt's phone number.

Blaine did the same and called his mother.

"Hi, mom"

"_Sweetheart, are you still at school?" _ His mother sounded a little preoccupied and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if you're okay…you know, after what dad did"

"_Oh, I'm just fine, honey. He's sleeping now"_

"Good. I also called to let you know that I'll sleep at Kurt's tonight"

"_Kurt, huh? Are you two…"_

" No, mom. Please, not now" Blaine whispered, blushing.

"_Okay, sorry. You can go. Just take care of yourself. You're both so young and-"_

"Mom!"

"_Sorry, sorry! Go have fun"_

"Thank you. Bye" He hang up.

When Blaine turned around Kurt was finishing his conversation on the phone with his father.

"Okay, dad. I know. Bye!"

"So...Shall we go?" Kurt asked.

"Yep."

They started walking to the exit when Noah appeared. Blaine should've known it.

"Kurt! I've been looking for you since the end of the classes." He said, smiling. But his smiled quickly faded away when he saw that Kurt wasn't alone. "Hi, Blaine" He said with a fake smile.

"Hey" Blaine replied, returning Noah's fake smile.

"Babe, do you want to go to the movies or do something tonight?"

Oh, God. What if Kurt said yes? He couldn't. Tonight would be their night. They haven't had a sleepover since Kurt started dating Noah. Obviously Kurt would choose to be with his best friend. Oh, who was he kidding? He was scared shitless that Kurt would turn him down and he was almost sure this was what would happen. This thought made his heart ache and he felt a pang on his chest.

"Actually, Noah, I have plans for tonight. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?" Kurt asked and to Blaine's surprise he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Okay." Noah gave Blaine a look that said 'touch my boyfriend and I'll kill you'. "Have fun" He kissed Kurt's lips and to both his boyfriend and Blaine's surprise he deepened the kiss with his tongue and started to move his hand down. Kurt pulled away immediately.

"Baby, I think I have to go now, okay? See you later"

Blaine gave the biggest grin of the day when Kurt linked their arms and they started walking together to Kurt's house, leaving a very pissed off Noah behind them.

.

.

.

.

**So...what did you think? As promised, everything is getting better. Be excited for next chapter because it's their sleepover and fun stuff will happen ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review to tell me what you thought of it! ****Pretty pretty please? *-***

**Love you all xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are you doing? I'd like to thank you all for the amazing feedback this fanfic has had so far and that's why I'm updating so early! Thanks for your suggestions too. Consider this a gift **

**I'm sorry for the mistakes that this chapter might have. I just typed it so quickly and let my heart send the words to my fingers.**

**Wow. That was deep xD**

**So, that's it. Thanks and grab your box of tissues before you read this because I actually cried writing it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Dad, we're home!" Kurt yelled as soon as He opened the door. Blaine was beside him.

"Hi, Kurt!" Burt glared at Blaine and gave him a big smile "Blaine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Hummel. Thanks" Blaine grinned.

Most people were scared of Burt Hummel but Blaine wasn't, he knew that even though he had a serious appearance, he was one of the men who had the biggest heart in the world. Blaine has always admired him for the way he accepted and supported Kurt. Even if Kurt was gay he loved him the same way. That's what parents are supposed to do, right? Love their children no matter what. How he wished his dad was like Kurt's.

"I've already told you to call me Burt, kid. I've known you for three years and you still call me Mr. Hummel! Don't do that. It makes me feel old" Burt said, half joking, half serious.

"Sorry, Burt."

"Dad, we're going to my room, okay? Just call me if you need me, okay?" Kurt said pulling Blaine gently by the arm.

"Okay, son" Burt stopped for a moment. Then he spoke. " Kurt, I just remembered to ask you something I've been wondering in a while" They both stopped. "When am I going to meet your boyfriend?"

Great. Now Blaine would have to listen to Kurt talking about Noah to the man he wished was his father-in-law.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and then looked back at his father. "Dad, I don't know…I'll talk to him later, okay?"

"Sure. But I want to meet him. Show him how he has to treat my boy."

"Dad!"

"Sorry. You can go now"

Both boys went to Kurt's room and Blaine wandered why Burt was looking at him all the time when they were talking about Noah. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

Blaine was startled when Kurt pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So do you want to watch Moulin Rouge. Oh, what a stupid question" Said Kurt kicking his head slightly "Of course you do."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile while he put the DVD on the DVD player.

Blaine waited for Kurt to sit because he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so when his best friend sat on the couch he tried to give him as much personal space as possible.

"Blaine? Why are you so far away? Come here. Let's cuddle."

Oh God. Could they still cuddle now that Kurt had a boyfriend? It didn't matter because when Blaine went closer to Kurt the other boy put his arm around his waist and Blaine couldn't help but rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

It was so good in there. Blaine wished that moment could last forever. Kurt smelled so good and was just so warm and perfect pressed against his side.

Oh, the movie had already started? He wasn't paying any attention to it, anyway. And he knew he wouldn't. How could he when the boy he loved the most was so close to him? In that moment Blaine could at least pretend for once that Kurt was his and that he could kiss him whenever he wanted, that Noah didn't exist.

When Come What May started to play Kurt finally broke the silence between them.

"Let's dance."

"What?"

"Dance! Come on B!" Kurt stood up and reached his hand for Blaine to take it.

This probably wasn't a good idea because they would be even closer than in the moment before and Blaine would be looking into those perfect blue eyes. It would be too much.

Even knowing all that, he took Kurt's hand and they started to move rhythmically to the sound of the music.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I have never seen the sky before_

Blaine didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly Kurt's face was so close that he could feel Kurt's hot breath against his own. It smelled like mint. It would only take a little space for him to feel his best friend's soft and pink lips.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

"_This is so wrong. He has a boyfriend." _A voice in Blaine's head said but…"_Just kiss him. I know you want to. You always have._ "Said the other voice. He decided to listen to the latter. He saw himself leaning towards Kurt, his heart beating so fast he thought it might explode. Was it just his mind or Kurt was leaning in too? If Blaine really kissed Kurt, we would definitely die a happy man. Their lips were so close. But them…

"I think the song is over, Blaine" Kurt told him clearing his throat and pulling away from Blaine as he did so.

God, Blaine was just so stupid for thinking that Kurt would ever want to kiss him. Kurt was beautiful, intelligent, talented, funny, perfect and he was just a pathetic boy hopelessly in love with his best friend.

"Y-Yeah. Yes, it is" Blaine sat back on the couch next to Kurt.

"So…school was so weird without Glee Club today, don't you think?" Kurt asked out of nowhere.

"It was. I really missed it" Blaine said trying not to show his disappointment.

"Me too.I hope Mr. Schue gets better soon."They stared at each other a little before Kurt spoke again. "Well…I think it's time we went to bed." He said, staring at his watch.

"Yeah."

"Okay. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

Blaine wanted to die. They've had sleepovers since they became friends and not even once had they slept in different places. They always did curling on each other. It was so comforting and everytime they slept like that Blaine didn't have the nightmares he was already used to. Why was Kurt doing this? Why couldn't he just enjoy being in Kurt's arms again, feeling his heartbeat while he pressed his head to Kurt's chest? And them Blaine started to panic. What if he would never get that sensation again? Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe the only one who would get to do that whenever he wanted was Noah. Because Kurt was his, not Blaine's.

"Blaine? Are you even on this planet?"

"W-What? Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. Uh, I'm not going to make you leave your bed to sleep on the couch." Blaine tried not to sound distracted.

"Fine." Kurt gave Blaine a blanket and a pillow before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight B."

"Goodnight K"

_There were a lot of people. It looked like a marriage but Blaine couldn't really see who was going to get married._

_Until he did._

_It was Kurt. His Kurt. No, not his, he reminded himself. Waiting for him in the altar was Noah._

_This couldn't be happening. All those dreams he had of he and Kurt getting married and living happily ever after were crushed._

_Blaine felt his cheeks getting wet and left out a loud sob. He screamed for Kurt's name but it seemed like he was invisible._

"No!"

"Blaine? Blaine, wake up" Kurt said shaking his shoulder gently.

"Kurt?" He said, already crying.

Kurt took him in his arms.

"Shh, it was just a dream. A bad dream, okay? I'm here."

Blaine left out a few sobs before he fell asleep in Kurt's arms.

Kurt smiled at the boy sleeping in his lap. He looked so peaceful. Kurt had to resist the urge to lean and kiss his forehead, his body screaming for more contact, for the feeling of Blaine against him.

He shook his head.

He and Blaine had almost kissed a few hours before. He had to control himself. He just didn't know if the next time Blaine was so close to him he would pull away again.

He kept thinking about him and Blaine. He could fell his eyelashes getting heavier and heavier until he closed his eyes and slept the most peaceful sleep he had since the last time he had fallen asleep in his best friend's arms.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So…what did you think? Please review!**

**Love you all, precious angels xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello angels! How are you? Well, here is chapter 6. I don't know if you're gonna enjoy it as you did with the previous one but I hope you like it because I did.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta-reader so, you know…**

**Anyway, I'll let you read it! Love you xx**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

The first thing that Blaine registered when he opened his eyes was a very soft and warm body pressed against his own. The other person had a hand on his waist and his own nose was on their neck. His first instinct was to breath in the scent against his nose. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He instantly knew who it was. Kurt. Beautiful Kurt was there wrapped around him. It should've been uncomfortable because of their position and the couch wasn't very big. But it wasn't.

It felt _so good_._ So right._

Suddenly everything that had happened last night came to him. They curled up watching Moulin Rouge, they dancing to the sound of Come What May, their _almost_ kiss, Blaine's nightmare. Oh God, he didn't even want to think about it.

He realized that he had cried in front of Kurt and now he was so ashamed. He didn't want his best friend to see him like that, so weak and broken.

He them remembered that they both had to go to school so he had to wake Kurt up which was a really hard thing for him to do since the other boy looked impossibly beautiful in his sleep, the sunshine reflecting in his soft, pale skin.

"Kurt, wake up." Blaine said as he nudged Kurt's arm gently.

"Hm…let me sleep" Blaine smiled at how adorable the boy in front of him was.

"We have to get ready for school"

That being said, Kurt sat in his bed, eyes still closed.

"Oh, how I wished today was Saturday" He said.

"I wish that everyday" They both snorted.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Kurt asked.

"If you don't mind"

"Of course I don't" He smiled.

As Blaine started to gather his things to take to the bathroom Kurt took his phone and noticed it had a few texts from Noah.

**From: Noah (7:52 pm)**

**Kurt, I didn't like the fact that you left me alone there because of your stupid friend.**

**From: Noah (8:48 pm)**

**KURT, DON'T IGNORE ME! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**From: Noah (10:33 pm)**

**Fine. Don't answer me. But don't come up with apologies tomorrow because I won't accept them.**

"Shit"

Kurt knew how possessive Noah was, even though they've been dating for only a few days.

He texted back:

**To: Noah (7:05 am)**

**Noah, First: Blaine is not stupid, okay? ; Second: He spent the night at my place because he was having problems with his father. I was just helping him; Third: Don't talk to me like that.**

Less than five minutes later he got a text back.

**From: Noah (7:09 am)**

**It's okay, baby. I'm sorry. I was a bit jealous. See you at school? Xx**

At the moment he finished reading the text, Blaine got out of the shower.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's bare chest. He had only a towel around his hip.

His muscles were much defined and his skin a perfectly tanned. Suddenly Kurt felt his underwear becoming tighter. Fuck.

He took a pillow and pressed it on his lap to hide his half hard-on.

Then he looked at Blaine and noticed that the boy looked like he was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm just… texting Mercedes. She says she misses me."

Kurt had to lie because he had noticed before how Blaine and his boyfriend didn't like each other. Blaine would stiffen even by the mention of his name. Kurt had no idea why was that.

Noah didn't like his best friend for obvious reasons: Jealousy.

"Ah, but we're going to see her in a while"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm too important to the people around me. One day I spend away from them and boom: they miss me" He smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes but Kurt could see his smile.

"Okay. Mr. I-am-more-important-than-the-president, we have to hurry up because school start in 30 minutes" Said Blaine.

He then remembered the problem he had between his legs. He stood up and hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice it.

"Uh…I'm going to have a quick shower"

"Kurt?"

The taller boy turned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure. I'm just a little asleep." He forced a yawn. "See?"

Blaine didn't look like he had bought his excuse but decided to shrug it off.

Fifteen minutes later, both boys were in Kurt's Navigator, heading to school.

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize." Blaine said, a little shyly.

"What for?" He frowned.

"For crying on your shoulder last night. Your shirt must have become soaked with tears and I really know how much you care about your clothes and-"

"Blaine, you are unbelievable! I am you best friend. My shoulder will always be here for you to cry on, okay?" He grinned.

Blaine stared in those pretty glasz eyes and felt his heart beating faster. Then he noticed that maybe he was staring for a long time so he looked away.

"Hi, babe." Said Noah as soon as he saw his boyfriend entering the school with Blaine.

Kurt gave him a small smile and the other boy kissed him deeply.

_Damn it. Why did they have to kiss so much? _Blaine thought, staring at his locker.

"Hello, white boy" Mercedes said appearing out of the blue. She gave him a hug.

"I missed you 'Cedes!"

"I missed you too" She smiled.

"God, you two miss each other all the time, don't you? First the text, now this little scene." He chuckled.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Hi, Blaine." She said before frowning. "What text?"

"You know… the one you sent to him before school, saying you missed him."

"But I didn't text Kurt today. What-"

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Kurt said, interrupting Mercedes.

"S-Sure" Blaine stuttered.

"I'll be right back" Kurt said to Noah and Mercedes.

Kurt dragged Blaine to a quieter place.

He sighed.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I might have…lied to you" Kurt said, not looking the other boy in the eye because it would be too painful.

"W-Why?"

"I'm sorry. I was texting Noah and I know that you don't like him-" Blaine tried to protest but Kurt held his arm up gesturing that he wasn't finished.

"I can see it, okay? But, I don't know why I lied…I just don't like that look on your face when we talk about him" He sighed. "You're my best friend, Blaine. He's my boyfriend. What do you have against him?"

"Nothing! I just…the way he looks at me like he wants to kill me. It frightens me" He lied.

"You're lying, Blaine" Kurt said firmly.

"Okay, fine Kurt! I don't like him…he doesn't seem to be a good guy. He bullies people, Kurt!" Blaine raised his voice.

"He used to…he doesn't do it anymore. He's changed."

"Kurt, I-"

"Is there a problem, babe?" Blaine heard Noah saying out of the sudden.

"N-No" Said Kurt.

"You know what? Never mind" He turned away and started walking.

"Blaine! Wait" Kurt said, trying to go after him.

"Kurt, we're late to our classes. Let's go" Noah said, grabbing him by the arm.

With one final glance in the direction that Blaine had gone He went with Noah.

Blaine was so pissed off. He was tired of everything. If Noah hadn't arrived Blaine would have told Kurt about his feelings. Or maybe not. He was such a coward.

He was pushed away from his thoughts when he felt someone shove him against his locker.

"Hey, Wh- Noah?"

"Listen up. You're going to leave Kurt alone, okay? I know about you stupid little crush on him."

"Why? Are you afraid of him choosing me over you?" Noah pressed harder.

"He would never do that! Look at you, pathetic nerd. Why would he leave me, the quarterback of the football team, to be with you, a little nothing?" The way he spoke reminded Blaine of his father. "He's better off without you, anyway."

"Don't say that! That's not true. I am his best friend! He cares about me!"

"Oh, okay. Keep telling yourself that…" He smirked and then his expression became serious again. "Just stay away from him"

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's just say that it would keep people from getting hurt" Noah smirked one more time.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to do what's best for Kurt"

"I don't understand-"

"Let's just say that you wouldn't be the one getting hurt"

"You wouldn't…You're sick!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get near him and he'll be okay. Got it?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

Noah left.

Oh God. Blaine was lost. He didn't know what to do anymore.

**.**

**.**

**So… did you like it? Please review it. I'm up to suggestions because I have some ideas in my head but they might disappear…idk. Just, please tell me if you liked it or you can suggest something to happen and even point out some mistakes in it. I'd be very grateful. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hope you like it (and I think you will ;) ) Okay, I won't spoil you :P**

**We have Blaine's POV like always, but Kurt's in the end.**

**Also, I have some bad news: School has started so I'll have less time to right but I promise I will do the best that I can to bring new chapters to you very soon.**

**Thanks for every person who is still reading this and a special thanks to my friend Gabi (CassGirl4ever) who helped me in this chapter and is translating this fic to Portuguese as well.**

**Nota: Leia essa fanfic em português: s/8819049/1/I-ll-Love-You-Till-The-End-Of-Time**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, except for Noah. They all belong to RIB and Fox.**

**I always forget this haha xD**

**I'll let you read now. Love you and I'm sorry again.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

Blaine woke up Just in time to get ready to school. He checked his phone and saw eight missed calls and a few texts from Kurt. He hadn't seen Kurt since their little argument and was so scared after what Noah said that he went home before school ended.

**From: Kurt**

**Blaine, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me? Please call me.**

**From: Kurt **

**B, answer me please! I'm starting to get worried.**

**From: Kurt**

**Blaine Devon Anderson, call me right now! I don't it want to be like this. You're my best friend.**

**From: Kurt**

**Okay, I give up. Hope you're okay.**

Oh, God. Blaine was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He only knew that he hated Noah more than anything in the world. How could someone threaten to hurt their own boyfriend? It's even worse because said boyfriend is _Kurt_. Beautiful, innocent, pure and perfect Kurt.

Blaine was afraid that even if he stopped talking to Kurt, that sick monster would do something to hurt the boy he loved. But the problem was that if he didn't stop, he would definitely hurt him.

Then Blaine made up his mind. As much as it hurts, he had to be away from the one thing that made him so happy, that made it worth living. He just couldn't risk. He had to protect him, even if everytime Blaine would see his best friend his heart would stop and all he wanted to do was to tell him the truth.

Blaine arrived to school purposefully late. The hallways were empty and he had already missed Math class, which he shared with Kurt. The others classes of the day weren't the same as Kurt's.

He just didn't know how he was going to avoid him in the break. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel the time pass. Suddenly the bell rang and he had to try his best to stay away from the boy he loved.

He decided to eat in the restroom, as much as the idea made him want to puke.

But Kurt, as always came up with a way to find him.

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he arched his back to look in each toilet.

He knocked on the door when he found the other boy.

Blaine had no choice other than to open it.

"Kurt, look, I can't talk now-"

"Blaine Anderson, I've had enough! You're gonna tell me what's going on right now!" Kurt snapped, his sharp tone both startling himself and Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt…I just" Blaine got quiet because he didn't know what to tell the other boy. He felt his eyes fill with tears that started to fall soon.

"B, hey…what's going on?" Kurt took Blaine in his arms. "Don't cry, I'm here"

Blaine buried his face in his best friend's neck and let himself be held as he sobbed hardly. That could be the last time he would feel the boy he loved so close.

Kurt didn't say anything until Blaine stopped crying. Finally he pulled away and broke the silence.

"Blaine, why were you crying?"

"Kurt, I have to tell you something" Blaine said, nervously.

"Okay" He nodded.

When Blaine opened his mouth to speak the door burst open.

"Kurt, babe, you're here" Noah said. "Oh, hi Blaine" He gave him a look that made the other boy shiver with fear.

Great. Everytime Blaine had something important to say, Noah would interrupt him. He was _so_ sick of it.

"Can you stop doing that?" Blaine blurted out, angrily. He didn't realize he had said that out loud until he saw Kurt and Noah staring at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, B?" Kurt asked softly.

"Uh, nothing" He glared at Noah's annoyed face "I think I'm gonna go, okay?" With one last glance at Kurt's gorgeous eyes, he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Kurt hissed.

"Let's go, Kurt."

"No, I need to find Blaine" Kurt said, determined.

"What? No! _I'm _your boyfriend and am telling you to come. I really don't like that you two are so close to each other! Come with me, Kurt!" Noah almost yelled.

"Don't try to tell me what to do, Noah! You're my boyfriend, not my owner!" Kurt was starting to get angry.

Suddenly, Kurt felt Noah's strong arms pushing him so forcefully he almost fell.

"You're not going! Come with me and leave that creep alone! I hate him so much!" Noah said, his tone getting higher and eyes full with rage.

"Noah, what's got into you? I've never seen you like this" Kurt said, his voice broken and tears starting to form in his eyes.

Then something in Noah's eyes became softer.

"Baby, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Fuck. I-I just don't like him, okay? What kind of man would like a guy that follows his boyfriend like a lost puppy? I just feel like he's taking you away from me. I'm sorry, honey" Noah said, feeling nervous.

He had to act like the perfect boyfriend to Kurt to get what he truly wanted. He couldn't lose control now.

"Oh, Noah…are you jealous? You don't have to be jealous. Blaine is my best friend and I'll never feel those kinds of feelings for him," Kurt knew this was far from the truth and he hated that he had to lie to Noah but what could he do? He didn't want to lose the only person he knew that could love him like that. Even though he loved Blaine, he would never love him back. "But you have to understand that I care about him and he cares about me. That's what friends do. And that's what we are. _Friends_."

"It's okay, babe. I overreacted. You can go look for him if you want to"

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled, but felt anger consuming him inside.

"Thanks. You're the best!" Kurt pecked him on the lips and left.

_I have to do something to make Kurt never want to look at his face anymore. But what? _Noah thought. Then something clicked on his mind. He knew exactly what to do.

"Hey, Tina! Have you seen Blaine?"

"Oh, hi Kurt. Yes, he went to the choir room." When Kurt was going to thank her she opened her mouth again "Kurt, I'm worried about him. He didn't seem really well."

"Yeah, I'm worried too. I'm gonna find him and discover what's going on. Thanks, Tina" Kurt rushed to the choir room.

The closer he got more he noticed the sound of a piano playing a song he knew very well and that was about to start.

_You've been on my mind,__  
__I grow fonder every day,_

That was when he saw perfect Blaine, singing this perfect song. A song he had listened so many times while thinking of his best friend.

___Lose myself in time,__  
__Just thinking of your face,_

He couldn't help but join in a sing the next verse. Blaine turned around, surprised and with a smile gracing his lips.

___God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my__  
__doubts go,__  
__You're the only one that I want,___

_I don't know why I'm scared,__  
__I've been here before,__  
__Every feeling, every word,__  
__I've imagined it all,__  
__You'll never know if you never try,__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine,___

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__Promise I'm worthy,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts,___

_If I've been on your mind,__  
__You hang on every word I say,__  
__Lose yourself in time,__  
__At the mention of my name,__  
__Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,__  
__And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?___

_I don't know why I'm scared,__  
__'Cause I've been here before,__  
__Every feeling, every word,__  
__I've imagined it all,__  
__You'll never know if you never try,__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine,__  
__I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__I promise I'm worthy, mmm,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts,___

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,__  
__I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,___

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__I promise I'm worthy,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts,___

_Come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts._

When the song finished they were so close to each other Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his lips as their noses brushed. Blaine closed his eyes but Kurt kept his own open, trying to pull away but he just _couldn't_. Blaine's breath smelled like spearmint. That's when Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to resist like he did that night on his house. He had to close the gap and that's what he did. He felt Blaine gasp in surprise but after two seconds he started to kiss back and-

Oh my dear God. Blaine's lips were so soft. He felt guilty for thinking that but it was much better than kissing Noah. It was just _magical_.

Blaine put his arms around the other boy's waist and Kurt lifted his hands to cup Blaine's cheek softly. They spent a moment just moving their lips rhythmically when the shorter put his tongue between his best friend's teeth asking for entrance. He obliged immediately. Blaine hummed in contentment as Kurt moaned the moment their tongues started to dance together. Suddenly Kurt pulled away. Blaine groaned in protest.

"Blaine, I-I can't. Please, let's stop." Kurt said, breathless.

"Kurt, do you really want to stop or is it because of Noah?" Blaine asked.

"I just can't do this, okay? It's not right."

"It feels right to me." Blaine sighed. "Okay, tell me you don't want to kiss me, then I won't."

"Blaine.."

"Tell me."

"I can't!" Kurt said desperately, pulling Blaine for another kiss, unable to control his urge to fell the other boy's lips against his.

Out of sudden they heard loud footsteps and someone yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ahhh, I love cliffhangers! Do you?**

**Please review to let me know what you thought of this one! I hope this made up for the long time without updating. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Love you xx**


End file.
